moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Renbow factory/Brudnopis 3
1. Regulamin #'Regulamin' jest dokumentem opisującym prawa Mój Własny Świat #Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. #Dokument ten wchodzi w życie z dniem 25 sierpnia 2014 roku. #Administrator ma prawo zmienić treść tego regulaminu. #Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo . 2.Zakazy #Zabrania się publikowania treści ogólnie uznanych za niezgodne z prawem RP. #Zabrania się obrażania innych użytkowników. #Zabrania się używania słownictwa wulgarnego. #Zabrania się posiadania multikont. #Zabrania się wywyższania. #Zabrania się spamowania, usuwania treści artykułów, niszczenia treści artykułów i tzw. "trollowania". #Zabrania się edytowania cudzych stron użytkownika, chyba że dany użytkownik wyrazi na to zgodę. #Zabrania się proszenia Biurokratów o awans na Administratora bądź Moderatora Czatu. #Zabrania się reklamowania innych Wiki. #Zabrania się edytowania cudzych brudnopisów. Brudnopis jest przestrzenią prywatną każdego użytkownika i osoby postronne nie są upoważnione do zmieniana znajdujących się w nich danych, chyba że za zgodą samego autora. #Zabrania się tworzenia nowych kategorii - tylko za zgodą jednego z administratorów lub osób wyższej rangi. #Zabrania się dodawania kategorii do brudnopisów, kategorie służą do porządkowania stron dodanych na główną przestrzeń wiki. 3.Kary :#Ban od miesiąca do stałego zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin do stałego zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin do stałego zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban stały. :#Ban od 2 godzin do miesiąca zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin do stałego zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin do tygodnia zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin do tygodnia zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin aż do miesiąca zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin aż do miesiąca zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin aż do tygodnia zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. :#Ban od 2 godzin aż do tygodnia zależnie od czynu i jego częstotliwości. 4.Artykuły :Nową postać bądź inny artykuł należy obowiązkowo rozpoczynać w brudnopisie i dopiero po jego rozbudowaniu przenieść na oficjalny artykuł: :#Obowiązkowym punktem każdego artykułu jest infobox. :#Strony krótkie, bez infoboxów dodawane jako artykuły oficjalne będą usuwane. :#Aby artykuł mógł być uznany za oficjalny musi: :::*Osiągnąć przynajmniej 1000 Bajtów. :::*Posiadać Infobox. :::*Posiadać przynajmniej jeden obrazek (Np. Obrazek ID do infoboxu). : 5. MWŚ Wiki #Ta Wiki nie jest blogiem, forum, portalem społecznościowym ani też społecznością, która jest dowolnego rodzaju eksperymentem. #Ta Wiki nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza, że nie wolno reklamować tutaj swoich stron www, blogów, wiki itp. #Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami. 6. Administracja #Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów czatu, Zwykłych Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. #Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy. #Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. #Nowych członków administracji wybierają jej obecni członkowie. #Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: ##Nie będzie aktywny przez ponad tydzień. ##:Wyjątkiem od powyższej reguły są wcześniej zapowiedziane, posiadające ważny powód okresy nieaktywności. ##Będzie on łamał regulamin. ##Nie będzie miał kontaktów ze społecznością. 7. Użytkownicy #Użytkownik ma prawo do: ##edytowania wszystkich stron, z wyjątkiem tych zabezpieczonych. ##przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani). ##kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami Wiki. ##... i otrzymywania od nich pomocy. ##wyrażania własnego zdania na dany temat. #użytkownicy mają obowiązek: ##przeczytać ten regulamin. ##zapoznać się z tutejszymi zwyczajami. ##przestrzegania netykiety. 8. Komunikacja #Użytkownicy Mój Własny Świat Wiki mogą się kontaktować poprzez: ##Strony dyskusji. ##Czat. ##Forum. ##Niektóre strony projektu. #Najważniejszymi i najszybszymi miejscami kontaktowania się z innymi są dyskusje i czat. 9. Artykuły #W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. #Należy również nie popełniać błędów językowych. #Zabronione jest używanie wulgaryzmów. #Ponadto, zabronione jest usuwanie treści stron. 10. Pliki #Nie należy wstawiać plików o treści pornograficznej. Każdy taki plik będzie karany banem. #Na strony użytkownika i nagłówki tablic można wstawiać obrazki, ale maks 4 obrazki. 11. Blogi #Każdy użytkownik może napisać na swoim blogu o wszystkim. #Można tam również pisać o innych sprawach, ale w umiarze. 12. Blokady #Administratorzy i biurokraci mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika jeśli mają jakiś powód. #Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: ##Ataki na innych użytkowników. ##Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji. ##Naruszanie praw autorskich, ##Nadmierną działalność prywatną. ##Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika. ##Spamowanie. #Długość blokady zależy od: ##Powodu blokady. ##Stażu blokowanego. ##...i jego wkładu ##Ilości wcześniejszych blokad. ##Zdania blokującego administratora. #Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora, jeśli ma do tego powody. 13. Czat #Czatu może używać każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Wiki #Użytkownik może: ##Rozmawiać ##Pytać admina ##Tworzyć prywatne rozmowy na PW ##Dobrze się bawić :3 #Użytkownik nie może: ##Spamować ##Przeklinać (wyjątkiem jest Jprdl) ##Obrażać użytkowników. ##Atakować innych użytkowników. ##Wklejać linków do pornografi i innych tego typu rzeczy 14. Edytowanie # Zabrania się dodawania kategori typu przypadkowych cyfr, znaków i liter, oraz nie związanych z artykułem. #Nie wolno wstawiać byle jakiego znaku, a potem go usuwać. #Zabrania się wstawiania byle gdzie spacji, tylko po to aby nabić edycję 15.Postanowienia końcowe :#Wszyscy użytkownicy są zobowiązani do przestrzegania regulaminu. :#Za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu użytkownicy zostaną ukarani. :#Administracja informuje, że nie jest to ostateczna wersja regulaminu i zastrzega sobie prawo do jego edytowania. :#Administracja nie bierze odpowiedzialności za treści publikowane przez użytkowników wiki.